


Hard to Handle

by the_butler



Series: Prompts [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Flirting, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Online Friendship, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_butler/pseuds/the_butler
Summary: Kansas corn must also provide boundless confidence because wow Tim would never be able to say that, not in a million years, and while smiling to boot. What to do? What to say? This was flirting? This was feelings? Who even knew.Prompt: “You couldn’t handle me even if I came with instructions.”Continued! Tim’s sort of boyfriend Conner and his cousin Clark are going to Gotham for the summer. Bruce ordered Tim to invite the Kents over. Tim hasn’t told his family about his relationship yet. Jason is overprotective, while Dick is super supportive. Before he could say anything however, Bruce started flirting with Clark. How’s Tim going to handle this?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made art for this over at my [tumblr.](https://the-butler-fanstuff.tumblr.com/post/185471967776/art-i-did-for-my-fic-hard-to-handle-its-a) Take a gander at it if you like! It’s Tim and Kon playing online scrabble. If you have a prompt you want me to explore, let me know, either here or on my tumblr (the-butler-fanstuff).

It was hard being Tim Drake-Wayne. Probably no one else would think that- being the adopted son of Gotham’s beloved philanthropist billionaire, no one would think to pity Tim. But then no one thinks to befriend him too. Oh, not the fawning, obviously favor-currying type of friendship he had to deal with the first few years after the adoption went through (he had been Bruce’s ward beforehand, but after it became official the obsequiousness levels went through the roof). No one actually wanted to be a true friend. At least, not to Tim. Not for a while. 

His oldest brother handled it better- Dick Grayson, a born performer, was all charm and grace. It helped that he was naturally friendly. His second oldest brother handled it not at all- Jason Todd was a born rebel, came straight from the mean streets of Gotham (Bruce met Jason when the latter was trying to steel his hubcaps for goodness sake), and had never cared to please the upper crust circle of his adopted father. Bruce didn’t mind, all he cared for was that his sons were his sons, adopted or not. But Tim didn’t come from a traveling band of circus performers, nor was he from an abusive family from Crime Alley. Before becoming Bruce’s ward, he was solidly middle class, and that meant social norms like fitting in and being polite and friendly and having a social life had been taught and instilled in him from a young age. All the normcore stuff, he thought. But he also had anxiety and low self-esteem so it was a struggle even then. When he “hit the adoption jackpot”, as the gossip rags called it, the pressure to fit in got even worse. Asking his brothers for advice hadn’t really helped- Dick just said he’ll get used to it, and Jason just said to fuck it all. So Tim decided to strike a middle ground. This meant being as perfect as he can on the outside, and then being his true self when he was alone in his room. 

His true self being a slob, a caffeine addicted mess who was online 24/7 on his laptop while in bed. Or at least the hours of the day and the days of the week that their butler and caretaker Alfred would let him hide out in his room. When night comes, Tim stayed up late not to do homework like Jason (the secret nerd) or party like Dick (ever the social butterfly), but to play games and post memes and just be his online self- someone without the social expectations and the anxiety. He goes by PrimeSB, after Superboy, his favorite comic book character. Oh, he has an official Wayne account- his father’s PR team handles that, but for himself he’s PrimeSB on all social media platforms. He keeps it anonymous though, and is careful not to include anything that could hint at PrimeSB being the same person as Tim Drake-Wayne. It kinda worked, in a way. At school he was quiet and polite and obliging to the sons and daughters of rich people, at home he was the quiet younger brother, but online he was a foul-mouthed memelord. He had online friends from around the world and oh, one more important thing. Online, he was out. As in, gay. 

He was out to his family too, and they were very welcoming, loving and understanding (Dick had been out as bisexual for a while) but he had chosen not to come out in any other place outside the manor. It wasn’t anyone else’s business, Tim decided. It would probably be a media nightmare, he thought, at least from what he remembered from Dick’s public coming out. And anyway it would only contribute to his barely managed social anxiety. But behind the PrimeSB username, he could be as out as he wanted. And anyway, he was only seventeen. It wasn’t like he was going to do anything with being gay, right? Never been kissed at seventeen, to Dick’s mild surprise and Jason’s gruff approval (he could get very protective). But online he had all the support he could ever need, and the thought of his online friends were what sustained him through the drudgery of having to be pleasant to the snobbish kids at school. There was one particular online friend, lately, that occupied most of his thoughts. 

RedRobinTT, who identified as a male bisexual from Kansas, of all places, was someone he met at an online forum about the Teen Titans comic books. They hit it off right away, and just like their usernames they became the best of friends. RedRobinTT was the only one who Tim would constantly chat and text with, even outside the hours he was online. They’d shoot the shit about just anything, and RedRobinTT was probably the person Tim felt the most comfortable with. He even, on a particularly trying day, confided about his feelings of being out of place, the closest he got to ever saying anything truly personal to anyone outside his family. 

“Hey, I get it. I mean, I’m adopted so I know how it feels to be in place but also out of place?” 

RedRobinTT had replied, and that was the moment their friendship was truly cemented.

“I’m adopted too!” Tim typed out before thinking. RedRobinTT replied with a bunch of smiling emojis and “adoption bros!”

One night, after decimating RedRobinTT in a chat Scrabble game, his friend asked the question Tim didn’t know he was dreading to hear, ever.

“Hey, can I call you?”

With sweating palms, Tim typed and erased and then typed again a response for a solid five minutes.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to. Just thought, we’d never actually heard or seen each other haha”

Tim bit his lip. What could go wrong? Everything, his mind treacherously replied. He could turn out to be just like everyone at school. Or not, Tim debated his own mind. Maybe he’s just, you know, normal. Like he’s always been. His fingers hovered over his laptop keyboard. He screwed his eyes shut and typed in “sure”. A few seconds after RedRobinTT was on videocall. Tim carefully hit the no video button and answered the call. The chat window opened up to a screen, and there was RedRobinTT, from a cell phone screen. Oh no, Tim thought. He’s fucking gorgeous. He immediately regretted his decision.

On screen, RedRobinTT was smiling but his brows were furrowed. Oh gods he looks like an Insta-model, Tim thought again, and his insides felt loopy. 

“Hey, you’re video’s not on?”

Oh and of course he has a deep voice. My god what do they eat over at Kansas? Probably all those corn, Tim continued talking to himself internally, forgetting he was on a call. Eventually RedRobinTT frowned, and said,

“Um, hello?”

Tim finally remembered and croaked out, to his forever embarrassment, an answering hello. RedRobinTT’s face broke out in a relieved grin.

“Ah there you are.”

“Yeah.”

“So... no video?”

“Um...”

“S’okay. You want me to turn mine off too? Didn’t know you just wanted a voice call.”

Tim said no so fast it surprised even himself. RedRobinTT just smiled.

“So, I’m Conner, by the way. You can call me Con, or Kon with a K. It’s my nickname.”

And here, a conundrum. Of course they couldn’t call each other their online handles. He’d been getting by with hey, bro and guy in their chats but now that there was an actual human face on the other end it seemed weird and wrong to not give an actual name. But then again, the very reason Tim was online in the first place was the anonymity of it. He bit his lip. Conner had given him a true name, going by the honesty of his deep voice and handsome face. God, he was actually going to do it, wasn’t he?

“I’m Tim. Sorry about the video.”

“Don’t worry about it. If you’re not comfortable, it’s fine.”

“It’s... not that I’m not comfortable.”

“Oh?”

“Um.”

What to say? How to say it? Tim found solace in his online persona and managed a hauteur he didn’t have in real life personal interactions.

“It’s just that you probably couldn’t handle me.”

Conner, or Kon, broke out in laughter. 

“Really? You think I can’t handle you?”

High on the rush of a gambit working, Tim replied with continued haughtiness. “You couldn’t handle me even if I came with instructions.”

The video showed Kon leaning back and putting a hand behind his head, inadvertently showing off a bicep. Tim almost gulped. And of course he’s got the body to match the voice and the face. Kon grinned at the camera, and said, “Just because you won one round of scrabble you’re all high and mighty, huh?”

“What can I say? I’m good at what I do.”

“And does that include flirting with me?”

“I- what?” Tim’s brain momentarily glitched. He didn’t hear what he just heard, did he? He watched Kon lick his lips (a gesture Tim would later on find as just a thing Kon did when he had dry lips, and not something he did to drive Tim crazy on purpose). Kon still had a smile on his face, and didn’t seem fazed by what he had just said. 

“So, anyway, how’s your day been?”

Is he just going to pretend that he didn’t say that? Tim thought. He didn’t say anything back for a while and Kon looked worried again.

“Hey, you still there? Must be my internet...”

“I’m here!” Tim hurriedly replied. 

“Oh, you were quiet for a bit.”

“Yeah, I ah... just, you know.” Tim floundered. “Uh, you said, flirting and I was... I dunno I was surprised?”

“Huh? Oh. You. Weren’t you flirting...?”

“ME? Oh no. No no no no no. I wouldn’t know how to flirt if it saved my life.”

“Shucks, sorry. Just, you said that line about handling you and I thought... jeez I’m such a goober.” Kon replied, face flushed and apologetic. Tim had only known Kon’s face for just minutes, but he already knew he didn’t like seeing it embarrassed. 

“Oh no! You’re fine! Sorry I should... shit sorry I didn’t know that was flirting?” Tim said in all honesty. It brought a smile back to Kon’s face at least. Tim felt immediate relief, and what was that about really. 

“Should’ve known you wouldn’t know what flirting is. Half the time I’ve been trying to over chats and you always just send me memes in reply.” Kon ended with a chuckle. Tim felt his brain short circuit again. Kon... had been flirting with him? Jesus Christ and all that’s mighty. Tim what the fuck is wrong with you? Never mind Kon not being able to handle him, Tim couldn’t even handle his own self. 

“Were you?”

“Um, it’s kinda embarrassing to admit it now but yeah.”

Kansas corn must also provide boundless confidence because wow Tim would never be able to say that, not in a million years, and while smiling to boot. What to do? What to say? This was flirting? This was feelings? Who even knew. Tim’s eyes saw the no video button. He bit his lip again. What could go wrong, he thought. Everything, his mind supplied. Well, fuck it, he answered, recalling his older brother’s advice. He clicked on the button.

“Oh, hey there you are.” Kon’s smile grew wider. And for the first time in a while, Tim smiled a genuine smile back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long distance dating. It wasn’t a big deal. Not really.
> 
> Only it was kind of a big deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some time to write something and thought about continuing this story.

Tim knew he was a pale, slender slip of a thing, but that never stopped him from being a foul mouthed memelord, at least online. He’d been adopted by Bruce Wayne- Gotham’s richest and most eligible bachelor, and under Bruce Wayne’s care he was the younger brother to two elder adoptive brothers. Outgoing, charming and handsome Richard, playfully called Dick by everyone, and brooding, ill-tempered and yet secret nerd Jason, who physically towered over the eldest and the rest. And so that left Tim to be the nice one, the quiet, obedient and studious type, though he much rather preferred to share stupid memes and videos online to his internet cohorts under his online anonymous profile “PrimeSB”. 

He was also officially out online.

And he had a boyfriend. Sort of.

“RedRobinTT”, or Conner Kent (Kon for short) was a towering mass of muscle and boy-next-door looks and charm, the school quarterback who also worked at his aunt and uncle’s farm, sometimes hanging out with his elder cousins in the city but mostly being the town’s football hero (just like his cousin Clark, his other cousin Kara choosing to excel in women’s basketball) and number one school crush. So basically, everything Tim was not. But somehow they found each other online, and long story short, after a game of online scrabble, they started dating.

Long distance dating. It wasn’t a big deal. Not really.

Only it was kind of a big deal. Tim wasn’t out to the public, because he doesn’t believe it’s any of their business to know. His family knew, of course, but beyond his family and his sort of boyfriend no one else IRL knew. Not that it mattered. Until it kind of did.

“So, you’re saying, you want to spend the summer here, in Gotham?”

“Yup.”

“Uh, do you even have relatives in Gotham?”

“Nope.”

It befuddled Tim, this boundless confidence Conner had. It was endearing, really. And kind of enviable. But, as he stared at his laptop screen looking at Conner with that loopy kind of smile on his face as he aw-shucked through their conversation, it started to grate on Tim’s nerves a little bit.

“Why are you going to spend your summer here in Gotham again?”

“Well my cousin, you know I’ve mentioned him before, Clark...”

“Clark.” Tim said at the same time Conner did, and Conner smiled. 

“Yeah, he’s got this writing assignment for three weeks in Gotham, something about being a sister city to Metropolis, and he’s invited me to come with him since I told him about, well, having a “friend” there...” Tim could practically hear the quotation marks in Conner’s voice. “... and so I said of course, and I know you said you lived in kind of the rich suburbs there and we’ll be staying at an apartment in the city, the downtown area, but maybe we can still meet up and stuff. You know, actually spend some time together. Physically.”

Oh boy.

“Yeah. Yeah I hear what you’re saying. But also... erm, how do I say this without coming off as a jerk... I’m kind of a... well not a big deal... but some kind of deal? Here in Gotham at least?”

“Yeah? That’s cool.”

Tim shook his head as his sort of boyfriend vaguely smiled at him. 

“Like, paparazzi takes pictures of me kind of deal.”

“Yeah, I know. You’ve told me about that before.” Conner continued to smile at Tim as if Tim wasn’t making any sense but he was being too polite to say so. Tim closed his eyes and massaged his temple. 

“I don’t think you’re getting the full picture...”

“S’fine, don’t worry about it. We’re just a couple of seventeen year olds, what’d they get for following us around for an afternoon? Pictures of us eating pizza and playing at the arcade?”

“... you guys still have an arcade at your town?”

“Of course! Don’t you?”

Wow. This was going to be an experience for the both of them.

“Okay. Listen, let me... hmm. Let me figure something out with my... dad. And I’ll call you back, how about that?”

“Sounds good. Okay well I gotta go and help my uncle with some errands.”

“Lifting bales of hay and whatnot?”

Conner smiled at him, dimples and all. “Yup.” 

“Okay, call you later then.”

“All right babe. Love you.”

And then Conner hung up, not waiting for a reply, knowing how Tim felt about saying the L word. As well as being called babe. Tim did not like being called babe, no matter how much he blushed and felt giddy every time Conner did. Nope.

Tim sighed and opted to open another tab and typed in Conner’s cousin’s name. “Clark Kent journalist” gave him a modest Wikipedia entry. Tim read through it and then opened another tab for The Daily Planet page and read some of Clark’s work. He didn’t seem to be the tabloid type of reporter, and focused more on things about his city’s politics and economics than its celebrities. Tim was a bit surprised to find a rather large age gap between the cousins- Clark was about Bruce’s age and Conner was just the same age as Tim- but figured the adoption had something to do with it. 

If he cleared the visit with Bruce and their media team, he could possibly meet up with Conner. He decided to go and have a quick word about it with Alfred, who would definitely know what to do. Summer vacation was but a few weeks away, so he had to set things up now to have the least amount of problem possible. 

Turns out he didn’t really need to worry about the visit too much. Bruce gave an enthusiastic approval, happy that his third son was engaging with the outside world enough to have a friend over for the summer (Tim didn’t divulge his relationship status to anyone yet), and Alfred handled everything else. Bruce, ever magnanimous and over the top, even extended the invitation to the journalist cousin, and hinted that they could stay at the mansion for the entire three weeks if they wanted. Tim demurred, and just said a couple of days hanging out would be enough.

After telling a happy Conner over another online game of scrabble, Tim realized belatedly that maybe what he really needed to worry about is the fact that he’d be meeting up with his kinda boyfriend for the first time. 

That night, Tim stared at the ceiling, going over the many scenarios that could happen. He blushed at a particular one that kept coming back to his mind. He tossed and turned for the rest of the night, not getting a wink of sleep. In the morning, Dick cheerfully chided his sleepiness and attributed it to excitement for the summer. 

“Yeah. You could kinda say that.” Tim mumbled and left soon as he got some coffee. Dick and Jason shared an incredulous look, knowing how averse Tim was to the sun, but Bruce just smiled behind the newspaper, and silently went back to reading Clark Kent’s column.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer came to Gotham, and along with it the Kents. As usual, it was an unpleasant sort of heat- muggy and smelly and sticky in the city, but Tim hardly noticed as he was chauffeured to the address Conner gave him. In fact, he felt clammy. Any minute now and he’d be face to face, physically, with his sort of boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s getting longer, sorry!

Summer came to Gotham, and along with it the Kents. As usual, it was an unpleasant sort of heat- muggy and smelly and sticky in the city, but Tim hardly noticed as he was chauffeured to the address Conner gave him. In fact, he felt clammy. Any minute now and he’d be face to face, physically, with his sort of boyfriend. 

The car stopped in front of a decent looking apartment complex and Tim thanked the driver before alighting, saying to wait for a text from him when he needed a pickup. He headed in and quickly found the elevator, which he took to get to the 6th floor, thankful that he was alone. More time to compose himself before the inevitable meetup. He checked his blurry reflection on the shiny elevator doors and sighed. He had panicked in the morning as to what to wear for their meeting, something he completely forgot to plan ahead for, and in the end went with a black plaid button up and black jeans and black converse hi-tops. He vaguely remembered brushing his hair to something presentable, but still opted to wear a black cap. He looked like he was going to a goth hipster funeral. He sighed, and closed his eyes briefly before hearing the elevator ding and open. 

He walked hesitantly along the apartment corridor until he reached the last door on the right, apartment number 610, and just as hesitantly knocked on the door. Belatedly he saw a doorbell to his right and inwardly groaned at himself, but before he could push the doorbell the door opened a crack and then swung open widely. And there, before Tim in his goth hipster outfit, was his sort of boyfriend, in a tight fitting shirt and low slung jeans and sneakers, arms wide and face beaming bright enough to light the whole apartment complex. Tim squeaked as he was unceremoniously gathered into a bear hug as his kind of boyfriend exclaimed again and again, “you’re here! You’re actually here!” 

It would have gone on embarrassingly longer had it not been for a kind voice coming from behind Conner’s tall frame asking who was at the door. Conner immediately let go of Tim and hurried him inside from the hallway, and with an arm casually slung on Tim’s shoulders Conner said, “”Cuz, I want you to meet Tim, my boyfriend!”

Tim’s eyes went wide with the confident declaration and he looked up hurriedly to see who he was being introduced to and saw... well a kind of grown up version of Conner, handsome and built like a brick shithouse, wearing eyeglasses and a red plaid button up rolled up to the elbows and tucked into straight jeans, smiling kindly while drying his hands on a kitchen towel. 

“Ah! You must be ‘the’ Tim I’ve been hearing so much about. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Clark, Conner’s cousin.” And he held out a large hand, which gave Tim a strong handshake, enough that Tim was almost outbalanced.

“Oh! Sorry, don’t know my own strength.” Clark said, apologizing for the handshake, but before Tim could say anything Clark was talking again, “Kon, give Tim a seat and I’d be back with some drinks. Tea’s fine?”

“With some of Ma’s biscuits!” Conner answered, and Clark disappeared into a room that Tim surmised was the kitchen as he got shepherded to the couch. Sitting down, Tim finally got himself together enough to turn to Conner and fiercely whisper, “you’ve told him?”

Conner sat beside him and slung an arm over the back of the sofa. “Yeah?”

Tim colored, and just muttered “oh.”

“It’s not a big deal. Everyone in my family knows. I’ve told you this before?”

“Yeah. Just... a little surprised.”

“About?” Conner asked with a confused look on his face. Tim shook his head to show it was nothing important and also to dislodge the thoughts in his head. 

“Well, what did you want to see first today?” Tim asked by way of changing the subject. Conner gave him a look, and then shrugged and smiled. “I dunno, but I’ve heard Gotham pizza is pretty good.”

“Hm? Oh yeah, it’s quite good. Hold on a sec I’m getting a call.” Tim said as he fumbled for his vibrating phone in his pocket. He took it out and saw the caller ID and almost cursed. Conner gave him a concerned look. Tim answered with a weak smile. “It’s ok, it’s just... my dad.”

“Oh, go ahead then.”

And Conner got up and left for the kitchen, presumably to help Clark with tea and biscuits as he gave Tim some privacy for the call. Tim waited a bit before sliding the phone to answer, standing up in the process.

“Yep?”

“Hello to you too, Tim.” His adopted father’s voice came over the phone, sounding more cheerful than the usual sombre tone he had. “Have you arrived at the Kents’ yet?” 

“Yup.”

“Great. Invite them over for dinner. Alfred made some roast beef and your brothers are both at home.”

“Uh...”

“And you and Conner can “hang out” here while waiting for dinner. I’ve asked Jason to set up the game room.”

“Er...”

“Also invite his cousin Clark. The more the merrier.”

“Um...”

“Yes?”

“Uh... nothing. Sure. I’ll tell them.”

“Great. Looking forward to meeting your friend and his cousin. Goodbye.”

And the call ended, right as Conner came back to the living room with a tray of biscuits in hand. He looked over at Tim, who probably looked miserable enough for Conner to dash over and ask what was the matter. 

“Er, nothing. Just that... my dad wants you and your cousin to come over for dinner?”

“Really? That doesn’t sound so bad? Why the face?”

“Uh... I may have... um.”

“Yeah?”

“Not told anyone about us yet.” Tim admitted in a tiny voice, gripping his phone and looking anywhere but at Conner’s face. He heard the tray being put down on the coffee table and a sigh. He finally turned to look at Conner, who’s face was carefully neutral. Tim bit his lip. “You’re angry.”

“I’m not.”

“It’s just... I said I would but I never got around to doing it... you don’t know what it’s like... I really want to it’s just...”

Tim stopped as he got engulfed in another surprise bear hug. “Ssh. It’s okay babe. I understand. Just introduce me as your friend. It’s fine.” And then he felt Conner kiss the top of his head, and Tim felt just about ready to melt. He was about to say something when they heard a polite cough. Both turned around to see Clark with a pot and some mugs at hand, smiling apologetically. 

“Everything ok?”

“Um...” Tim started, but Conner took over. “Yep, everything’s fine. Is it ok if we go to Tim’s instead? His dad invited us for dinner.”

“Oh, sure, of course.”

“You’re invited too.”

“Me?”

“Yep.”

“Well, I guess?” Clark answered, looking nonplussed. Conner beamed at him as Tim gradually melted into an embarrassed puddle, still in Conner’s embrace. 

“See? No problem. Oh!” Conner turned to Clark again. “His family doesn’t know about us yet, so...”

“My lips are sealed. Got it.” Clark said with a wink to Tim. He put down the mugs and and the pot of tea. “When do we leave?”

“I can call the driver right now if you want?” Tim volunteered, finally regaining his voice as he pushed himself out of Conner’s arms. Conner and Clark shared a look and then both nodded in agreement. 

“Let’s just take these biscuits with us, how about it?” Clark asked as he took the tray of biscuits from the table and walked back to the kitchen. 

“Sounds great, ‘cuz!” Conner cheerfully answered as he took the pot of tea and the mugs and followed his cousin. Soon as the two Kents were out of the room, Tim slid down to the sofa and cried inwardly. Afterwards, he took his phone and messaged the driver for their pickup. Then he cried inwardly some more. He straightened up and composed himself soon as he heard Conner and Clark exit the kitchen. 

“Ready?” He asked, seeing Conner reach for a jean jacket hung on a coat rack and Clark holding a box of what was probably his Ma’s biscuits. The two answered their assents. Tim smiled, hiding his misery. “Great. Driver’s waiting with the car downstairs.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to the manor, Tim saw the surprise on Conner and even on Clark’s face. He felt sheepish and tried to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s more?

Getting to the manor, Tim saw the surprise on Conner and even on Clark’s face. He felt sheepish and tried to explain. 

“I did say...”

“Yes.” Clark was first to recover from his awe. “I did understand that you’re a Wayne, but seeing this first hand is still a bit of a shock.”

“It’s not mine, it’s my dad’s.” Tim was quick to say, but Conner just laughed and shook his head. “Yeah but you live in there Tim. Gosh. It never quite registered, but seeing this, like, wow you really are a Wayne.”

Tim blushed harder and squirmed, as Conner gave a low whistle as they pulled up into the driveway at last. “Adopted.” Tim mumbled to himself as he got out of the car first, wanting to hurry things. He got to the door and as he was about to open it the doors moved and there, of course, was Alfred, ever in his suit. He could hear Conner whisper, “is that an actual butler?” and Clark shushing his cousin. 

“Good afternoon, Master Timothy. And Masters Clark and Conner, welcome to our humble abode.”

This is off to a good start, Tim thought sarcastically, as he prayed for the ground to open and swallow him whole. 

“Good afternoon Alfred.”

“Er, good afternoon mister Alfred.” Conner said with a tiny bow, unsure of how to act. Tim would’ve found it cute if he wasn’t dying of embarrassment.

“Only Alfred, master Conner.”

“Then it’s only Conner, Alfred.”

“Of course, master Conner.”

“Er...”

Luckily Clark entered the conversation, offering the box of biscuits. “I hope you don’t mind, but we’ve brought something. It’s my Ma’s biscuits.”

“Ah, these would be perfect for tea. Thank you kindly, Master Clark.”

“You’re welcome.”

Alfred took the box from Clark and then turned once again to address Tim. “Your father and brothers are in the ‘game room’ as we speak, Master Timothy.”

“Ok yes thank you.” Tim hurriedly replied, anxious to get the awkward ceremonies over, and then turned quickly to Conner and Clark, still red in the face. “I’ll show them the way, Alf, thanks.”

“Of course. Good day.” 

“Come on.” Tim whispered at Conner, who was still standing dumbly at the threshold. At Tim’s whisper he seemed to come back to himself, and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, never been called ‘master’ before.”

“Yeah let’s go. I’ll introduce you guys to my family.”

And they left the entrance, letting Alfred to finally close the doors and go about his day. As Tim hurriedly walked to the game room, located on the first floor in the west wing of the manor, Conner took his time, treating the manor as if a museum. Clark was at least behaving like himself, smiling kindly and making small talk with Tim, not bringing up the fact that this was a manor filled with paintings and priceless items manned by a butler and had a dedicated ‘game room’. 

They finally arrived at the right door, and Tim smiled with relief. “Er, we’re here.” He looked back to see his sort of boyfriend staring at a painting far along down the hallway. Clark smiled at him and said, “I’ll go and fetch him. You go on ahead.” Tim nodded gratefully and opened the doors to some kind of racket. Dick and Jason were arguing over something. Of course. Everything that could go wrong will go wrong, right? It’s some kind of universal truth, Tim reminded himself. He sighed and entered the room. 

“Guys, we’re here.”

Jason and Dick stopped arguing and turned to him, as Bruce looked up from the corner, ensconced in a wingback chair, reading.

“Yeah? Where’s your... ow!” Jason exclaimed, not being able to finish his sentence. He turned sharply to the right where Dick was smiling intensely at Tim and muttering under his breath. Tim wanted to ask what the rest of the sentence was but was too afraid to know. He had an inkling what it was. He’d rather not know. 

“Where’s your guests, is what I was about to say.” Jason spat out, angry at Dick, who was still smiling as if nothing happened. “Yeah, Timbo, where’s your guests?” 

Tim looked from his brothers to his dad, who was looking at him with a carefully neutral face, and he shrugged. “They’re coming?”

“Oh hey there they are!” Dick said, and before Tim could turn his eldest brother had jumped over the back of the couch and casually walked up to just behind Tim as if he didn’t just jump a couch. Tim saw Jason roll his eyes before getting up himself. He felt a hand on his back and only then did he turn to see Conner give him a cocky kind of grin, as if to say he got this. Tim smiled back weakly, because he knew they don’t got this. 

“So, are we introducing ourselves?” Dick prodded in that ‘I’m your older brother teaching you manners’ kind of way, which Tim didn’t mind so much at times but right now kind of resented. Tim nodded and gestured to Conner. 

“This is my friend Kansas, we met online, Conner. He’s here on vacation for some weeks while his cousin Clark works on an article.” He moved his hand to gesture at Clark. “This is his cousin Clark, a journalist for Metropolis’ Daily Planet.” 

Both cousins held up hands and said hellos. Tim then gestured towards Dick, and a sulking Jason standing just behind their eldest. “These are my elder brothers, Richard but we call him Dick because he is one.” 

“Hey!” Dick protested in good nature, having heard the jibe countless times. Tim smirked at him, recovering a bit.

“And the angry one is Jason, who is just Jason, because dad wouldn’t let us call him...”

“Don’t do it Timbo.” Jason warned, but without heat, his anger leaving at seeing his brother return to form. Tim stuck out a tongue at Jason, which made Dick laugh. 

“Could have used a better way to introduce your brothers, I think, Tim.” Said a grave voice behind his brothers, and all three brothers suddenly stiffened. Sensing a change in the dynamic, Clark gave a laugh and said, “its no problem. They’re brothers after all. We’re used to a bit of teasing.” 

“Yeah, it’s no problem mister...” Conner started, but was cut off smoothly.

“Please, call me Bruce. Mister Wayne is far too formal.” And he moved past his sons who gave way to him, and held out a hand. Bruce Wayne, billionaire philanthropist playboy, favorite son of Gotham, looked as he always did- splendid in a tailor made suit and slicked back hair. Conner, a little starstruck, took it and shook it as he stared at Bruce’s face without shame. 

“It’s really you.”

Oh god, Tim thought. He didn’t know which person to be embarrassed about. Fortunately Bruce was well versed with starstruck people meeting him for the first time, so he smiled, gave the shake a few seconds more and then let go.

“Yes, and I’m always glad to meet any of my sons’ friends.”

He then turned to Clark, who immediately brought up a hand, smiling. There was a beat, Tim felt, before his father took Clark’s hand to shake it. As a proper gentleman Bruce was trained to look people in the eye while shaking their hands, but when he looked at Clark there was... something different. 

“Mister Kent.”

“Please, just Clark.” The man said laughingly. Bruce’s smile turned warmer. “Oh, of course.”

Another beat, it felt, before Bruce let go of Clark’s hand. Tim couldn’t help but notice that. He filed it under “weird things my father does”. 

“I’ve been reading a lot of your writing lately.”

“Really? That’s a bit embarrassing.” Clark said, ever affable. 

“Why? You write splendidly.” Bruce replied, ever smooth. 

Oh. Oh no. Tim thought. He looked to his sort of boyfriend, who was still a little starstruck and found no help there. He turned to his brothers, and Dick gave him an encouraging smile while Jason gave him a bored look. 

As Bruce continued to talk to Clark, Tim felt his panic coming back. Eventually he heard Bruce say,

“Why don’t we talk more about that in drawing room and leave the boys to their games? Jason, Dick, Tim, take care of our guest won’t you?”

“Of course!” Dick chirped, as Jason said “what do you think, old man?” Tim looked at them and tried to communicate with his eyes, but Dick only smiled at him dumbly while Jason looked annoyed. Tim then turned to Conner, who just came out of his fog, and also smiled at him dumbly. Tim almost sighed in frustration, and in a panic called out to the retreating form of his father and Clark.

“Er, don’t you guys want to try playing with us?”

Bruce turned and smiled at him. “It’s ok, you fellows enjoy yourselves.” Clark also looked back and gave Tim a hidden thumbs up, as if to say he’s got this covered. It left Tim gobsmacked. Clark thought he was covering for Tim. He didn’t know, he probably had no idea...

“Hey are we playing or not?” Jason called out impatiently from the couch in front of the large screen TV in the middle of the room. 

“Yeah we got Mario Kart set up. Dibs on Mario!” Dick rejoined, to a groan from Jason. “You always get Mario!” Some laughter, with Conner joining. 

“It’s ‘coz he’s the hero!”

“Yeah well you always made me play Luigi growing up!”

Conner nudged Tim, who was still looking at the closed doors. “Must be fun to have brothers, huh?”

“What? Oh, yeah. So much fun.” Tim deadpanned. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Conner whispered. 

“Ugh. Everything.”

“What?”

Tim gave the closed doors a glare, and then shook his head. He turned around and made his way towards another couch. “Forget it. Let’s just play Mario Kart. They always get Mario and Luigi, those two jerks. I’m left with the rest.”

“Hey, don’t sleep on Wario!” Conner replied as he followed Tim.

“Yeah? Let’s see.”

Which is probably a good strategy, Tim thought. Just wait and see. It’s probably all in his head anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim knew he made a mistake as he watched his father actively flirt with his sorta boyfriend’s older cousin over dinner.

Tim knew he made a mistake as he watched his father actively flirt with his sorta boyfriend’s older cousin over dinner. 

Bruce had focused all his attention to Clark, who sat to his left, and made sure Clark’s plate was always filled with Alfred’s delicious cooking. He talked mostly with Clark in *that* voice, the one he used to impress and mollify guests, interviewers and “overnight guests” leaving in the morning, and laughed even at non-jokes. Clark, for his part, was polite and engaging, probably not aware that he was being flirted at as he tried to divide his attention between the father and the sons. 

Predictably, Dick found it amusing, while Jason found it annoying. Tim on the other hand was mortified. He watched everything unfold as if in slow motion. He barely ate anything as he watched his father fawn over Clark. This was weird. This was wrong. This had to stop. 

He felt a hand cover his own under the table, bringing him back to himself. He was seated at the foot of the smaller dining table they used every day at the informal dining room, opposite his father for better viewing of the ongoing flirting. He looked to the right, to see Conner pretend to not hold his hand under the table, looking straight at Dick who was asking him something. Tim felt Conner squeeze his hand a bit, a gesture that probably meant he was in solidarity with Tim finding things weird. Tim made up his mind.

“He’s my boyfriend!”

Everything stopped as everyone in the table, including Conner, turned to Tim after his outburst. He immediately colored, but soldiered on.

“I mean... Conner... he’s not just a friend visiting over from Kansas. He’s... We’re... well we’re dating!” 

Conner looked horrified, and Clark mildly surprised. His family, however, all looked bored. Bruce was the first to speak up.

“Yes, Tim, we know.”

Jason scoffed, and then looked angrily over at Dick when he got nudged hard in the ribs. Dick on the other hand plastered on a smile immediately. 

“And we support you guys!”

Jason looked over to Conner, who was still looking like a deer caught in the headlights. “You better not hurt my brother or else...”

“...or nothing!” Dick immediately cut in.

“Why do you keep doing that?” Jason asked, exasperated. Dick just looked at him, a picture of innocence. “Doing what?”

Bruce tsk’d, and then sternly looked over to his older sons. “Manners, please, we have guests.” Then returned his attention to Clark, smiling his charming smile again. “I bet you don’t have to reprimand Conner here, he has such good manners.”

Clark smiled back politely, “oh, I hardly have to. He lives with my parents at the farm. I live by myself in the city.”

“Oh! A bachelor? You? I can hardly believe it.” Said Bruce, who had a gleam in his eye.

“Er, yes.”

“But you’re such a catch. Surely there must be someone...” Bruce continued, clearly fishing.

“Um, I’d rather not talk about it, but I just recently broke up with someone.” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that.” Said Bruce, clearly not sorry. “If it had been me, well...”

“Okay we’re going to my room now!” Tim cut in, no longer able to bear things. He looked to Conner, who immediately nodded his head. 

“All right.” Bruce agreed without turning his gaze from Clark, who looked over at Conner and Tim in mild surprise. Jason, shocked that his father would give his approval so easily, started. 

“Hey you, jock boy, if you think you can just waltz in and lock my brother in alone with you in a room you better...”

“...have fun and stay safe!” Dick cut in again. 

“Will you stop that?!” Jason blew up.

“Stop what?” Dick said, eyes wide in mock innocence. 

“Oh you damn well know what I mean!” Jason continued, taking the bait. Meanwhile, Tim and Conner got up and hurried out of the dining room, hands still held together. Jason finally noticed, and gave chase. “You two, stop!” Dick gave a sigh before standing and hurrying after his brothers, giving Clark a polite nod before doing so. Bruce just watched his sons go with the mildest of interest. Clark looked nonplussed.

“Er, aren’t you going to do something?”

“Hm? Why? They’re all of age.”

“I... guess that’s true.”

“Well, seeing as there’s only the two of us left, how about some dessert?” Bruce asked, smiling suggestively. 

***  
Jason was fast, but Tim and Conner got a head start. They got to Tim’s room a second before Jason did, and closed and locked the door. The pounding started with Jason shouting on the other side of the door. 

“Get out of there, right now!”

The two sat on the floor with their backs to the door as Jason continued to shout on the other side, until he suddenly stopped. Dick’s voice was heard and there seemed to be a long drawn discussion before finally, Dick shouted, 

“It’s okay you guys. Jason’s just being overprotective, that’s all!”

“I’m the right amount of protective!” Jason protested.

“Yes, yes.” Dick answered in a mollifying voice. “We love you guys, just don’t rush things okay? Remember: safe, sane and consensual!”

“What the hell?!”

“Come on, Jason, let’s leave them alone.”

The two listened hard as the bickering and the footsteps died down. Eventually, everything was just silent, until Conner started laughing. Tim looked up at him in confusion. Conner was laughing so hard tears were starting to form in his eyes. Seeing his boyfriend laugh so hard made it contagious and so Tim started to laugh as well. The sat there on the floor with their backs against the door laughing for a while. And then the laughter died down.

“Why are we laughing?” Tim asked, wheezing a bit from laughing so much.

“I dunno! I guess I never imagined coming out like that to your family! The illustrious Wayne family no less!” 

They started laughing again, but without the manic edge it had earlier. 

“I’m sorry it happened that way.” Tim said. He felt Conner squeeze his hand again. “Don’t be.”

“It’s just... my dad. He’s flirting so hard with Clark and...”

“I know!”

“And it’s weird, and I had to say something or else I’d go crazy!”

“I know.”

“And just, everything is so overwhelming and I...” and then, to his endless mortification, tears started to fall from his eyes. “... I just, I’m so sorry I never told my family and kept you a secret! I love you, I do! I’m just so afraid...”

“Hey, I know.” Conner said gently, turning to Tim and cupping his face with his free hand, using a thumb to wipe away a tear. The gesture made Tim cry even more. Conner pulled him closer and embraced him, whispering calming words as Tim let his held in emotions go, the anxiety, the panic, the frustration and the embarrassment. They stayed like that for a while, until the tears and the emotions subsided, and Tim disengaged from the embrace.

He sat back, wiping at his face with his shirt, suddenly conscious. 

“I bet you want to break up with me now.” He said, but he didn’t really mean it.

“I’d never.”

“You think you can handle any more of my mess?” Tim asked, but he was finally smiling. Conner smiled back.

“Nothing I can’t handle.”

They grinned at each other. And then, Conner cupped Tim’s face again, and whispered, “I love you too.” And then Tim found himself being kissed, the softest and lightest brush of lips over his own. In surprise, Tim just sat there and said, “you kissed me.”

“Yes.”

“Um...” Tim felt his face burn. Conner just smiled again. “Maybe one more time?” Tim asked in a small voice. 

Conner chuckled, and then leaned forward again. This time Tim was ready, and though tentatively, he kissed back. The kiss remained chaste until Conner swiped his tongue on Tim’s lower lip, asking for entrance. Tim unconsciously opened his mouth, and Conner took the invitation to deepen the kiss. Tim was sure he was being clumsy, but for once he didn’t care as he let Conner lead the way. They both moved in closer, arranging themselves in a better position while continuing the kiss. 

Tim was already straddling Conner’s lap and kissing back fervently when they were jolted to a stop as the door started getting pounded again from the other side. Jason’s booming voice carried over.

“All right, I gave you guys enough time! Get out of there or else I’m opening it with the key. Yes I got the key from Alfred! What, you think I’ll just let you molest my baby brother? Open up now!”

Conner huffed and nuzzled at Tim’s cheek and whispered. “We better do as he says. You go out first though. I might need to use your bathroom.”

In a daze, Tim asked, “why?”

Conner pulled back and smiled. “Why do you think?”

There was a pause as Tim put two and two together. And then he blushed hard. “Oh! Oh. Okay. Uh, I’ll handle Jason. You... um... the en suite is that door there on the left.”

Another round of pounding, and the angry voice of Jason threatening Conner. Tim shook his head and knocked on the door twice before shouting back, “okay already! We get it, we’re opening the door just give us a minute!”

Tim got up and let Conner hide in the bathroom first before taking a deep breath and opening the door. Outside, Jason looked triumphant as Dick lounged by the wall behind, arms crossed and looking at the back of Jason’s head with a supremely annoyed look. Tim decided to level Jason with an annoyed look of his own, knowing that Dick would have his back. 

“Happy?”

“Where’s your boyfriend?”

“In the bathroom.”

“Why do you look like that?” Jason asked, giving Tim a scrutinizing look.

“Like what?” Tim answered with a bored tone.

“Like...”

“Like you’d just been making out? Probably because they were?” Dick cut in again. Jason turned back to him to argue but Dick spoke first. “Come on I’m bored of this already. Let’s just play Mariokart again.”

“Yeah, you’re just sore you were last place three times in a row.” Tim said, his confidence gaining with every word. 

“I am not...”

Dick was already laughing, and Jason looked put out. There was the sound of a flush and a door opening. Conner joined them in the hallway with a smile on his face. “What did I miss?”

“Nothing. Just that Jason is a sore loser.” Tim said with a smirk on his face as he started to walk towards the game room.

“Sore loser? Oh ho. Big words coming from you! I’m not the one who locked himself in his room for a week after losing badly at a game of bowling!”

“I was twelve!”

“Wait, you guys have a bowling alley here in your house?”

All three siblings looked back at Conner with varying degrees of nonchalant looks on their faces. 

“Yeah, why?”

Conner blinked at them and just said, “gosh.”

Dick smiled and asked, “you want we can play a game of bowling, you two against me and Jay?”

“Sure!” “No!” Conner and Tim answered at the same time. Dick and Jason burst out laughing. As they went down to the basement floor to get to the bowling alley, Dick belatedly asked, “should we get dad and Clark to join us?” Jason was first to answer.

“Nah. Better let that one run its course.”

They all laughed.

“I bet Clark’s figured out dad’s been flirting with him by now.”

Conner laughed. “I dunno, my cousin’s pretty dense when it comes to flirting.”

“Really? We couldn’t tell.” Tim answered sarcastically. Conner nudged him in good nature. “Reminded me of someone, actually.”

“Ugh, we get it, you guys are in love or something.” Jason remarked while rolling his eyes. Dick put an arm on his shoulder and chuckled, “Don’t worry bro, it’s going to happen to you too some day.” Jason quickly shrugged off Dick’s arm and hurried ahead. “Shut up!”

Dick, Tim and Conner laughed. 

Finally all four arrived at the bowling alley, only to see that Bruce and Clark were there already. Clark just bowled a strike while Bruce sat by the scoring machine looking bored. He turned to see his sons and Conner enter. “Oh, hello again.”

“What are you doing here old man?” Jason asked before plopping down on one of the seats. 

“I happened to mention that we had a bowling alley...” Bruce started drily, but then an excited Clark turned around and hurried towards Conner saying “Can you believe they have their own bowling alley inside their mansion?” Bruce gestured towards Clark, and then turned back to the touchscreen to input Clark’s score, already miles ahead of his own. 

“Huh.” Jason said, and Dick just smiled at his dad. The Kents were talking to each other excitedly, not caring about the Waynes who were watching them from their seats, a variety of polite but bored looks on their faces. 

“It’s like they’ve never seen a bowling alley before.” Tim whispered, and Dick quickly shushed him. On the other side, Conner whispered, “It’s like they don’t get how having a bowling alley in your house is not normal!”, and Clark whispered back “I know!”

“Hey, new rules, how about Kents versus Waynes? You guys get Tim though.”

“Hey!” Tim said in protest. Dick patted him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, we get dad anyway. He’s just as bad as you.”

Tim and even Bruce started to protest, while Dick breezily laughed and Jason started to input a new game via the touchscreen. Clark watched the family with a smile on his face, and then whispered to Conner, “We’re gonna crush ‘em.” Conner grinned, and answered, “yep.”

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending kind of got away from me, but I like the picture of the Kents and Waynes bowling against each other. Thanks for reading this far, leave a comment if you like! I’m open to prompts. Thanks again!


End file.
